Early Poptropica Island
Early Poptropica, sometimes abbreviated as EP, is the 1st island in Poptropica. It was released in September 2007 when the game first started. Plot Summary 3 items belonging to the Early Poptropicans have been stolen, and you have to find them. Starting in the sewers, you'll find a lost pig, then a giant egg. The egg can be given to a Purple Giant in the sky, who will let you pass into his garden. There, you'll find a stolen bucket. You'll then find a aircraft graveyard, and obtain a jetpack, which you will use to get back down to earth. You plop right onto the top of a water tower, which happens to be where the last stolen item is - a flag! Returning the stolen items, the village can function again - and with the flag raised, a ship comes in the port. The traveler on the ship awards you the island medallion. Photos These pictures are collected in your Poptropica photo album in the profile section. Click to enlarge. Earlypoptropica1.png Earlypoptropica2.png Earlypoptropica3.png Earlypoptropica4.png Earlypoptropica5.png To see the Gallery Walkthrough of this island, click here. Trivia * Early Poptropica Island is Poptropica’s 1st island. It was the pilot island released when Poptropica first opened in September 2007. * Common rooms: This is the only island with two multiplayer rooms, the Soda Pop Shop and Arcade. The Arcade only appears when there are no advertisement buildings. * There is a hidden Hypnotic Costume within the green building of Poptropica Towers. To learn more about this easter egg freebie, check out our Cheat Codes page. * The sign in Early Poptropica says that the settlement was established (Est.) 1982, though Poptropica was only released in 2007. * You can change your skin color with the pigment balloons at Poptropica Towers. * The 8-bit pilgrims is likely due to the pixel art style of early video games. * Early Poptropica Island used to be the only island without a logo, until the first revamp of the official Island Tour pages. The words Early Poptropica were written on the Map with Poptropica’s title font, Ghostkid AOE. * This is considered one of the easiest islands to complete, along with Shark Tooth Island. * The PopArt Museum on Main Street features the characters and works of artists such as Leonardo da Vinci, Vincent van Gogh, and Georges-Pierre Seurat. The museum is also visited during theCounterfeit Island quest. Its name does not quite fit with the exhibit, which does not contain any works from the pop art movement. *You can also find a hidden Hypnotic costume by clicking on a window in Poptropica Towers. The window is on the green tower and is the window with the orange flower on the sill. *Even though the Early Poptropica sign says 'EST. 1983', there are countless continuity errors. For example, Time Tangled Island itself is a continuity error. *The Purple Giant is an obvious reference to Jack and the Beanstalk Fan Art Rescue Mission.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Rescue Mission the soda pop shop.jpg|Cutestar901: the soda pop shop Have a nice flight!.png|Have a nice flight! A Gold Medal Vacation.png|coolcheetah53:A gold medal vacation! Category:2007 Islands Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Easy Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Poptropica Category:Early Poptropica